brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DamageW
Welcome This is my Talk Page. Feel free to leave me messages. Attribution There's supposed to be a way on Wikis to change the attribution of edits from one user to another (i.e. so I can take ownership of all my "82.42" edits), it's normally done either by the Wiki administrator or by automatic scripts, but I'm not sure if it's possible here. It'd be nice if I could reclaim all my edits, at least this page will tell anyone who's interested, but it's not quite the same. Do we know who the admin for this Wiki is? DamageW (talk) 13:12, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's Mbutler Danlan (talk) 17:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Much obliged. I assume this is Mark from the forums? I'll ask him about attribution when I'm not quite so busy! DamageW (talk) Run around Mark's been touting this fair Wiki some more on the Kiwi site, so I had a bit of a charge around and spruced up as many pages as I could in case we get any more visitors. Primarily added an opening spiel to each page with proper formatting, and a few more inline links. I'd like to do a lot more linking but I'm not 100% sure the pages might not change some more before this wiki really locks in. Also added a handful of new general info pages (e.g. "residents"), they may or may not be useful but at least now we can refer to them in other pages. Incidentally, given the insane amount of useful information already on this wiki, when it's a bit further down the line I'd suggest posting a "here's the wiki with all the info you need" on the forum (rather than our current "come and help" request which scares some people), and then just bumping it from time to time to keep it at the top of the list. If that doesn't bring people here, nothing will! After all that I'm knackered. Time for bed! DamageW (talk) 04:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Moving On Hey, Damage. I don't know if you're still making edits to the Kiwipedia. I made Dan an admin quite some time ago, so I hope it's not been abandonded. As you might have guessed, I've given up on Kiwi games. The more I dug into their code, the less I liked. That aside. After having to restart the games several times, wasting money of gold, etc. I just flat out quit when I got my last phone. However, should there be any need, I'll be happy to jump back in. Mbutler :I confess, I've moved on too. I was already sick to the back teeth with Kiwi when I decided to take a break at the end of 2012, and since then nothing has given me cause to come back. Generation after generation of new users are still posting the same complaints on the forums, threads that Dan and I created 12 months ago are still getting posts from people with the same problems, and the same mercenary behaviour is being demonstrated by Kiwi time and again. :I remember when I first started playing Brightwood, back when it was still a new game called "Woodland Adventures". It was the first phone game I ever played, and I remember how much I enjoyed it. Then Kiwi switched to full "money making machine" mode and it was all downhill from there. The entire experience left me bitter and jaded and I've barely played any games on my phone since. :I'll stick to PC gaming where you pay once for a guaranteed reward, without getting blackmailed into spending more money just to view tiny pieces of additional content. For now, anyway. :Anyway, thanks for the update, I'll keep checking back from time to time but I'm afraid my heart just isn't in it any more. DamageW (talk) 21:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC)